Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{3t - 10}{5t - 1} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t - 1$ $ -(3t - 10) = \dfrac{5t - 1}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(3t - 10) = 5t - 1 $ $-6t + 20 = 5t - 1$ $20 = 11t - 1$ $21 = 11t$ $11t = 21$ $t = \dfrac{21}{11}$